1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flashlight zooming structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flashlight zooming structure whereby a flashlight can project light to a distant or nearby target through adjustment of a zooming assembly provided at one end of a neck of the flashlight main body. By rotating the zooming assembly in the desired direction, the light emitted by a lighting unit at the end of the neck of the main body is projected outward through a transparent lamp cup in the zooming assembly as a convergent light beam that can be focused on a small area in the distance or as a divergent light beam that spreads out at a wide angle.
2. Description of Related Art
A flashlight for illumination purposes typically includes a main body for receiving a battery pack and conductive components, a lighting unit provided at one end of a neck of the main body, and a cap screwed on the neck of the main body. To use the flashlight, a power switch provided on a lateral side or at one end of the main body is turned on, thereby driving the lighting unit to emit light for illuminating a target.
However, the lighting unit in such a flashlight usually has a single fixed focus, and in most cases the light emitted by the lighting unit can only be shed on a nearby target divergently. As the divergent light cannot reach a greater distance, the flashlight cannot be used to illuminate a distant target.